Naruto and Yugito: The power of the Triforce
by CureBeauty
Summary: Legend of zelda x naruto
1. Chapter 1

**CureWhite:Just so you all know this will contain all elements of the legend of zelda games except a for a few.**

**"Demon" talking to bijuu,summon or calling out a jutsu**

_'wow' thinking_

Disclaimer:I do not own the Legend of zelda or Naruto

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki known as "the demon of konoha" was was right now cornered on an ally with a mob surrounding him._'what did I do to deserve this?why?'_ he never noticed a golden triangle forming on his hand."GET THE DEMON!" the villagers screamed and lunged to the boy only to get thrown back by an invisible stood up and saw the blond boy was longer was his hair yellow like the shining sun it was now dirty eyes were not cerulean anymore but crystal blue and his whisker marks faded.

Naruto looked at them and spoke in a voice that was not his "How dare you all hurt an innocent child like him HOW DARE YOU ALL!" he screamed at the last part.A sword appeared on his hand and in a blink of an eye he slaughtered the Hatake also known as copy cat kakashi or sharingan kakashi couldn't believe what he minute the boy was changing the next he slaughtered the boy changed back to normal and rushed to the boy picked him up and dashed to the hospital _'please be alright naruto I just hope you can forgive me for not being there for you'_ he desperately thought.

Kumogakure

here we find Kumo's jinchuuriki Yugito Nii in the same it was more was slitting their throats opening their stomach's, breaking every bone of their she finished she started giggling sadistically and the sadistic smile on her face didn't help at anbu that was watching her would sweat-drop if it wasn't for seeing yugito a bloody she stopped laughing and fainted her sadistic smile anbu sighed and picked her up,and took her to the raikage.

Mindscape

Naruto woked up in a were two statues guarding an entrance and he was standing on the middle of a golden triangle._'where am I?'_ he thought before the triangle where he was standing started failed to notice a mark on his right hand looked forward to see a young man probably 18 with dirty blond hair, crystal blue eyes and was wearing a green had a blue and golden sheath on his back with a sword strap on it."we finally meet naruto" he spoke."do I know you?" naruto said tilting his head to the side in confusion.

The young man laughed "no you don't because we are the same person" he said."same person?" naruto asked."yep you were me in your past life". "huh?" came the intelligent response from the young man sighed "look let me tell you a story a long time ago there existed this land called was made by the three goddesses Farore,Nayru,and were also the creators of a sacred power called the goddesses left it on the hands of the people living on the day a man of great evil stole the power and took it for the power split in part was stuck with him and the other two were stuck on two people where the Hero Of Time and Princess Zelda.

The Hero and the princess battled against the man and nobody would ever cause such damage again the princess took her triforce the hero's triforce and the evil mans triforce and sended it to another world" and he ended."okay so 2 questions who are you?and what does this have to do with me?" naruto asked."in name is Link, as for the second why don't you guess?" he was thinking hard."oh and as for the triforce it was a symbol of a golden triangle three pieces making it a big piece represent power,wisdom,and courage" Link saw that his right hand was glowing,he looked at it and saw a golden triangle.

"w-wait your saying that-" he was cut by Link "yup you are the Hero Of Time chosen by the goddesses" Link smirked."wait but them that means you are-" he looked at Link shocked "that's right kiddo I was the Hero Of Time" he said."was?" naruto said."remember your the next Hero Of Time" Link sighed."right" naruto said looking sheepishly."well now we are going to train" Link said."train?" naruto asked."yeah in kenjutsu if that's what you ninja people call it" he handed naruto a wooden sword and he took out his master sword."BEGIN!" and they started.

Meanwhile In Yugito's mindscape

Yugito woked up in a castle room._'where am I?'_ she thought."oh your awake" a familiar voice turned around to see a young woman with blond hair dressed in a pink gown and had the deepest sapphire blue eyes yugito had ever seen."who are you?' she woman giggled "my name is Princess Zelda" she was taught by her grandfather the raikage to bow to people who were important such as princesses daimyo's and hokage' heard the woman laugh "no need to bow child we are the same person you know" at this yugito looked up."same person?as in reincarnation?"."my my you catch on fast" Zelda said."so what am I doing here" yugito asked.

Zelda now looked serious."Yugito I'm going to get to the point chosen by the goddesses to be the next Princess Zelda and holder of the triforce of wisdom" yugito looked at her ?a princess?."me?a princess?" yugito asked."yup you are going to be the next holder of the triforce of wisdom" then yugito got confused."what is the triforce?" she asked in curiosity."the triforce is a sacred power made by the three goddesses Din,Farore,and Nayru.I had once but had to send it to another landed here and I guess the goddess chose you to be the next holder.

yugito there two other people that have the triforce,it's split in is courage,and courage is most likely in the village called konohagakure,the triforce of power I don't know where it is.I have a mission for you.I need you to find the holder of the triforce of courage he is the hero Of Time to defeat the holder of the triforce of power who an evil man has now lets train" zelda said."train?" yugito asked."yes we are going to train in taijutsu,and using a bow and arrow" zelda said."get ready...set...GO!" and they started training.


	2. Team placements

**"Demon" talking to Bijuu, summon, or calling out a jutsu**

_'wow' thinking_

Disclaimer: I do not own The legend of Zelda or naruto

* * *

Its been a year since naruto started training with Link, and even with kyuuby. While Link taught him kenjutsu kyuuby taught naruto Taijutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, and some genjutsu. He created a blood clone and told him to act brash, loud, and obnoxious while he went away from the village. now it was time for naruto to say goodbye to Link. Naruto packed his sword that was made by Link and headed out of the door. (he change his mindscape to a temple) outside he was met by Link. "I guess this is goodbye huh?" Link said. Naruto nodded mutely. He ruffled naruto's hair. "Link-sensei thank you for teaching me the ways of a true swordsman" naruto said and he bow. Link laughed. "no need to bow remember you are me. someday you'll see me again naruto, naruto I need you to do a last request for me, find princess Zelda I think she might me somewhere in Kumogakure alright" he ruffled naruto's hair again and faded. Naruto looked at the spot were Link had been standing sadly.

he sigh and got out of his mindscape while he did he thought about going back to konoha. he was going to see the sandaime again! and Iruka-sensei! and teuchi and ayame! he was probably going to see his old classmates. he then thought about his classmates. Kiba was arrogant and brash. Hinata was shy and timid but had a lot of potential. sasuke had a superior and god complex, and he was really arrogant and cocky. chouji was kind and had a good heart. Shikamaru was lazy but was genius. sakura was a fangirl who only registered as a kunoichi to see sasuke. Ino had potential but was a fangirl something in his mind told him that she was just faking.

and last but not least shino. he was stoic and kept his emotions in check but was a great ninja. Finally he began walking towards konoha to go and see the hokage.

Kumogakure

we find Yugito Nii hugging her sensei Zelda. "I'll miss you sensei" Yugito said trying hard not to cry. Zelda laughed and ruffled her hair "it's okay to cry Yugito. don't forget to find the hero of time in konoha okay? someday we'll meet again Yugito" and with that she faded, and Yugito began to cry. for a whole year Zelda had been teaching Yugito Taijutsu and bow with arrows. Nibi teached her ninjutsu, genjutsu, and medical jutsu. When Yugito first met Nibi she was terrified. she thought that the two tailed cat was evil but it was actually really friendly and carefree, and was always perverted. Yugito made a blood clone to stay in Kumogakure while she trained outside. Finally Yugito stopped crying and left her mindscape. She got to her apartment and found her blood clone sleeping. she dispel it and plopped on her bed. _'I wish I could go to konoha maybe if they gave the chuunin exams and hosted it on konoha I could find out who is the hero of time'_ she shook her head and fell asleep. tomorrow were team arrangements she had to rest.

Hokage office

Naruto arrived at the hokage office and knocked on the door. he heard a come in and came to see the sandaime with a stack of paperwork. he looked up to see naruto and smiled kindly although he was surprised that naruto knocked. "why hello naruto what brings you here?" he questioned. "old man I need you to put up a privacy seal" naruto said serious. Hiruzen was startled but hid it. he put up a privacy seal. he looked at naruto serious "what's wrong?" and so naruto told him about how he trained under Link the previous hero of time, and how now he was the next holder of the triforce as well as the hero of time. Hiruzen rubbed his temples "you just gave me the biggest headache ever, and tell me what exactly is this triforce?" he asked curious. "the triforce is a sacred power made by the three goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru it splitted into three pieces. The triforce of power made by Din, the triforce of courage made by Farore, and the triforce of wisdom made by Nayru".

"and tell me how is this all true?" Hiruzen asked. after all this could be a prank from naruto you know how big his imagination is. Naruto raised his right hand and it showed a golden triangle glowing brightly. The hokage looked at it stunned and shocked. Naruto put his hand down and that snapped the hokage out of his daze. "wait so all this time you have left konoha made a blood clone to act brash, loud, and obnoxious and then came back calm, cool, and collective" Hiruzen summarized. naruto nodded. "so where is Link?" at this naruto became saddened. Hiruzen noticed and immediately knew. "well are you going to go to the team placements tomorrow?" the old man asked. naruto nodded mutely. "alright you are dismissed" and with that he left.

Next DAY at konoha

Naruto woked up did his morning routine and dressed into a black shirt, a green flak jacket over it and gray anbu cargo pants. he had his sword strapped behind his back with his golden sheath. He dashed to school and was the first one. he sat down and took out his fairy ocarina. it was a gift from Link and he treasured it. he began to play a sweet melody that was called "serenade of water" he finished it and was relief that no one had yet came. soon the class began to fill up and some people raised a brow at him. He ignored the and tried to go to sleep but them a rumbling noise was heard and the door opened to reveal Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

_'great the pink haired banshee comes'_ naruto thought irritated. sakura raced towards sasuke but saw naruto in the way and instantly became angry "NARUTO-BAKA GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she screeched and brought her fist to his head but he catched it making everyone in the class shocked. he turned to her and glared at her making her cringe "listen here you pink banshee I will not be your punching bag anymore got it?" he let go of her arm and she sat down next to him to shocked to think anything. Iruka came in and saw how different naruto looked

he shook his head and began saying the teams "team 1 is..." naruto tuned him out until he heard his name being called on "team 7 is sasuke uchiha, sakura Haruno, and naruto Uzumaki your jonin sensei is kakashi Hatake" three different things happened

1. sakura stood up and shouted to Ino "LOVE CONQUERS ALL, IN YOUR FACE INO-PIG!"

2. sasuke's face paled as a white sheet of paper but it happened in a flash

3. Naruto banged his head on the table muttering "damn"

Iruka used his big head no jutsu to shut sakura up. "anyway team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. your jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. team 9 is still on rotation. team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and chouji Akimichi. your jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" and with that he left.

Kumogakure

Yugito was in her class awaiting for the teams to be announce. she waited with her best friend Samui. the teacher came in and announce the teams "team 1 is..." she tuned him out until she heard her name "team 11 is Yugito Nii" he said her name with venom. "Samui, Kurai, and Omoi your jonin sensei is Killer bee" and with that he left. They waited until a man with dark-skinned opened the door "team 11?" he asked. (I won't bother to do the raping I'm not good with that) Yugito, Samui, Kurai, and Omoi stood and walked with him. he led them towards the roof. "okay lets start with introductions" he said. "you first redhead" he motioned to Kurai to speak. she nodded and began. (I'm skipping to Yugito I will tell you there introductions on another chapter I'm feeling lazy right now)

"my name is Yugito Nii. My likes are sushi, sleeping, watching the stars. my dislikes are almost all the villagers, and dango. my hobby is practicing with my bow and arrows. my dream is to surpass Kushina Uzumaki" she finished. _'not my dream is to destroy the person who has the triforce of power'_. "okay tomorrow meet me on field 11 well have a test at 6:00 a.m. and don't eat breakfast you'll hurl" and he shunshin.

Konohagakure academy

it has been 3 hours since they have been waiting for their sensei to arrive. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" one certain pink banshee shrieked, making naruto cover his ears. "kami sakura do you ever shut up!" he snapped at her and she glared at him. finally the door opened to reveal a man with silver hair a mask that covered most of his face and a headband covering his left eye. "meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" and he shunshin to the roof. Naruto wanting to show off a little bit disappeared in a flash of yellow leaving a stunning fangirl and a seething emo.

on the roof

Naruto reappeared on the roof making Kakashi's eye widen _'that looked like sensei's flying thunder god technique...wait...blond hair, blue eyes-holy shit! he's sensei's son! how didn't I ever noticed!'. _the other two arrived with sasuke giving naruto a heated glare. "okay now that were all here lets start with introductions. you first blondie" he pointed to naruto. "my name is naruto Uzumaki my likes are ramen, my sword, and hanging out with my friend. my dislikes are pink haired fangirls and broody avengers" at this sasuke and sakura glared at him making him smirk. "my hobby is to train with my sword. my dream is to become hokage and surpass Minato Namikaze" he said and kakashi had to surpass his eye to widen.

"you next pinky"

(both are same as canon)

"okay meet me tomorrow at 5:00 a.m. at training ground #7. oh and don't eat breakfast you'll puke" and with that he shunshin. leaving three shocked genin. well only two.

* * *

**okay so I decided naruto needs a harem. I chose some people already:**

**Yugito/Zelda**

**Hinata**

**mei Terumi**

**Samui**

**kurenai**

**yuugao**

**anko**

**Ino**

**shion**

**shizuka**

**sesame**

**amaru**

**fuka**

**fuu**

**hana**

**if any of you want me to add any other girls I will alright. ja ne!**


End file.
